Belonging
by Lilitu Nightmare
Summary: This is my second story! A 17 year old girl is trying to find a place in the world where she won't be forced to marry or be a lady. May turn M later on! :)
1. Finding a family

It was cold. Always cold. I _hated _the cold but, when your trying to keep low the best thing to do is to not complain. The crate I had used for refuge was holding up surprisingly well. It stopped me from being as cold as I could've been out on the street. My parents were the Lord and Lady Cirsamelle of which died unfortunately, a few months ago. So there is just little old me, the heir to the title. The old lady, Crow, who was to look after me and ARRANGE MY MARRIAGE, lost sight of me about a week ago. Marriage, that is the last thing I wanna think about after my parents had died. Besides, I'm only 17! Well, I didn't look it now, but that was because I have these awesome powers, and I can do thinks that other people can't! One of which I use to conceal myself... As a 5 year old little girl. I sigh, rather loudly as my stomach growls at me. Being hungry is a new experience.

"Why, hello there kid!" A disgusting voice broke into my thoughts, along with someones very foul breath. "What's a cute lil' girl like you doing sittin' in a box? Why don't you come with me, girl." The last bit of his words slurred as he reached for me. I shot up out of my crate and ran as fast as my little legs would carry me, away from the old drunkard man. I turned a sharp corner as I glanced over my shoulder, only to run, full smack, into someone's legs. My heads slammed down on the cobblestoned alleyway with a sickening **_CRACK! _**Once the stars faded away I looked at the person of whom I so rudely ran into. The first thing I saw was a pair of grey lips with uneven stitches over them, then my red eyes met with gold.

"Awww! Devi, look, it's a little girl!" The golden eyed man squealed happily at another man with gold eyes. Just as he turned back to me, a pair of rough hands grabbed me. The old drunkard that I met earlier pulled me up to meet eye to eye with him. He opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by a clicking sound that sounded like the cocking of a gun. Or two. I turned my head to see the two men with golden eyes aiming golden guns at us.

The one without the stitches spoke up. "Put our sister down!"

"Yeah! Let her go! HI!" Stitches followed after

"Gwaugh... If she was your lil' sister, th- then why was she, *hic*, sittin' in a box?" The Drunkard responded slurring like hell and breathing his disgusting breath on me.

"We were playing hide and seek!" The gold eyed men shouted in sync, so the old drunkard reluctantly put me down on the ground.

"I'm not stupid, _old man._" No Stitches growled angrily "We know what you were gonna do to her!"

"Yeah! Now we're gonna do something to you! Come here, sister! HII!" Stitches half yelled. I wasn't sure what was happening so, I ran into the arms of Stitches, who hid my face in his vest. I heard a muffle of something, followed by an explosion. Then Stitches scooped me up in his arms and sprinted away with No Stitches by his side. They were fast! They seemed to be trying to adopt me, so I took this time to examine them. They both had dark grey skin, gold eyes and black stars or crosses on their foreheads. Stitches had really long blonde, no, _golden_ hair, and had really painful looking stitches over his mouth, so how he spoke was beyond me. No Stitches had shorter black hair. What caught my eye secondly, was what they were wearing. They had leather pants and had fur boots. I had leather shorts that were torn in the front, just like them. The boots were the same too. Stitches had a hooded vest, while No Stitches had an over-sized jacket. I was still trying to desipher the words on No Stitches tank top when they stopped running. I didn't realize that I was staring so hard at his shirt for him to get what I was staring at. His laugh startled me, and I almost jumped out of Stitches' arms.

"It says 'Die'." No Stitches grinned happily. "I like your shirt. Do you know what it says?" For the first time I realized that the shirt I was wearing had something on it too. I prayed that it was something nice as I shook my head. The two burst out laughing and in result got me dropped. I looked up at the two, questioningly. Stitches looked down at me with a look on his face that said "How do you not know?" all over it.

"Oh my, sorry, 'sis' but it says, 'fuck off' in Japanese on it." His voice emphasized the 'sis' in his sentence but that wasn't what got me. My favorite shirt said something awful on it, and I never knew it. "Ah, yeah, my name is Devitto, and Jasdero is my brother. You can call us Devi and Dero if you like."

"Oh- Oh or, you can call us Jasdevi!" Jasdero jumped up and down excitedly, like a little kid that got a present.

"Are you adopting me?" I asked looking up at them with another questioning look on my face. "Oh, my name its Kiada."

""Kiiaaaa..." Jasdero trailed off thinking my name over.

"Well, it could be more of an act. I mean, we know your not five!" Devitto pointed out like it was nothing. I sweat-dropped as I stared at my shoes. I slowly got to my feet and turned back to my normal age. Even I had to say, I didn't look to shabby. My brown hair had been pulled back into a bun and my eyes were still red. I was under 5 feet tall and was slim. Definitely shorter than Devi and Dero.

"Kia! Dero wants you to travel with us!" Jasdero shouted suddenly, make both Devitto and I jump.

"Wait, don't I get a say in that?!" Devi exploded suddenly loosing his cool

"You said that she could act as Jasdevi's little sister, so, Dero wants Kia here too!" Was the reply that went flying back into Devi's face. All Devi did was sigh.

* * *

The three of us began to walk on the road towards the next town. Devi was sulking off to the side of the road and Dero was - well, being happy. So, I shrunk down to the size of a 2 year old and grabbed Dero and Devi's hands. One being overjoyed, the other snapping angrily, I led both on up the road to the town. After a while, I heard Devi sigh, and be cool. As our little trio (almost) happily walked into the town I began to act like a little girl. It was named after someone, but we didn't care since Dero started to complain that he was hungry. I definitely agreed. So Devi took control and led us to a small, obviously family owned, cafe. The lady behind the counter looked at Devi and Dero warily before asking what they wanted to get.

"Ok, Kia, tell her what you want!" Devi chirped cheerfully as he picked me up and held me up to the counter. The lady awed at me and asked what I wanted. I gave her a big cheerful smile and told her that I wanted hot chocolate and a grilled cheese. After Dero told the lady what he wanted, he took me by the hand and led me to a table. Shortly after, food was brought to the table by Devi with his obviously forced smile and the oblivious lady. She gave us our food "On the house" as she put it. So I decided to be a cute little girl and ask her why we had to give her a house for our food. She just laughed and Dero said it was free.

"That was great acting." Devi spoke quietly and softly once the lady had left us to eat. "You are really a great help."

I just smile just as I began to practically inhaled my food. The lady had noticed, so she gave me a second one for free too.

"You know, the 3 of you could stay in the spare room that I have above the cafe, if you don't have a place to sleep." The lady smiled at us with a big hopeful grin. "My name is Kora, by the way."

"I think we may just take you up on that offer, it's been getting real cold lately, so Kia might get a cold from being out in this weather at night." Dero chirped happily and hugged me close.

"I don't have to sleep in a tree no more?" I squeaked, directing my question towards Devi, who chuckled. Kora led us up to a small room with a single bed in the corner and wished us goodnight. Devi frowned and started to compare this place to a broom closet. I was scooped up into the bed very quickly and we all huddled together on the very uncomfortable bed. I just sighed and dealt with it. I had literally slept on worse.

* * *

We woke up bright and early the next day so we could start on the road. When we got down stairs, Kora bombarded us with breakfast and little presents for me. She had gotten me a jacket that was was almost like Devi's, belt with pouches and a holster on it that she had shoved a toy gun into, and a small backpack. After our very filling breakfast, we set out on the road again. Once the town was out of sight, Devi stopped me and snatched the toy gun out of the holster, tossing it away. He looked up at his brother and nodded. Devi held his hand out and a golden gun, just like theirs, materialized in his hand. Then a small blade that seemed to resemble a machete with a golden hilt in the other. With out saying anything, he shove them into my belt. Then, like nothing happened, we took each others hands, and continued down the road. For once, I felt like I belonged.


	2. Falling out of trees!

Kiada is my own character. I don't own D. gray man. I really wish i did, but oh well.

* * *

For the past 3 weeks, I had been traveling with Devi and Dero, in which at night we would rest. As the 'little girl' I got to either sleep in a tree or a hole. Neither were very comfortable. I looked up from my perch in my tree at the sky. The sky that should have been beautiful and starry, was deep purple and had no stars at all. With a heavy sigh and a groan, I shifted my gaze upon the twins that I had grown to love so much. Dero was sprawled out on the ground, dead to the world. Devi leaned against and tree with his arms folded across his chest and feet resting on his twin's backside. My hand flew to my mouth to stifle a giggle that threatened to erupt from my throat. Carefully, I slipped down the tree that I was supposed to be sleeping in, to get a better look at Devi. He looked very peaceful and quiet. His lips had formed a slight pout, giving him the look of a child that was moping. At this very moment, I had fallen in love with the smarter of the two boys. I let out another deep sigh as I gazed at Devi, causing him to stir slightly. As carefully and quietly as I had come down the tree, I went back up and curled up in my perch once more to sleep.

* * *

"Kiaaa! Wake up tiiiime!" A loud voice tore through my empty deem void and pulled me out into the bright world. With a groan, I rolled over in an attempt to fall back asleep, only to fall out of the tree into Devi's arms.

"Oh, hey Dero, if you stand under trees with your arms out, you catch pretty girls!" My face reddened noticeably at his joke, making the twins laugh harder. It took me a moment to realize that I was at my true age, which of course made me even more embarrassed. I groaned again as I put my hands over my face to cover my eyes. With my anger and embarrassment eating away at me for no reason, I had begun to chew on my bottom lip, causing it to split and bleed considerably. When Devi noticed this, his laughter stopped abruptly and set me on the ground. Devi called his brother over, who quickly held a piece of cloth to my mouth.

"I-I ohh... I didn't mean to make you mad! You really shouldn't do that!" Devi snapped angrily

"Devi, she likes you, so she is embarrassed about the fact you caught her, HII." Dero spoke in a voice that acted like he had knowledge of the situation, but resulted in making my face turn 5 shades of crimson once again and making Devi angrier.

"Oh, stop it with your nonsense!" The other scoffed angrily, before stomping off towards the road. Dero just shrugged and turned back to me to lift me up onto his back.

* * *

Well here, the chapter isn't long, but my Muze has been thinking of ways to kill my sister lately so, it'll be a while before I get it! Review plz! Review = Happy Muze that doesn't want my twin dead! Smile everyone! :D


	3. Lovely?

**Ok, I've been away from the computer for too long. Time to update. I ****apologize now for anything out of place because I did this on my phone. And it looked longer than this.**

* * *

Akuma. That's what Devi and Dero called it. I hadn't ever seen anything so monstrous before. They were created by the Millennium Earl to destroy humanity. Devi and Dero promised me that it wouldn't ever try to hurt me, but I wasn't going to let my guard down.

"Calm down, it won't bite you." Devi's warm breath tickled my ear as he brushed his lips against my neck, causing my legs to turn to jelly and a strange throb to grow in my lower stomach. My words began to tumble over each other as Devi chuckled at my embarrassment.

"What are you doing to Kia, HII!" Dero began to shriek at Devi for the slightly suggestive movement towards his "little sister"

"I did nothing!" Devi snapped back

"I saw you, HII!"

"You didn't see anything because there wasn't anything to see!"

"No stop!" the twins heated argument ceased as 2 sets of golden eyes set the spotlight on me. These arguments always upset me, even if it wasn't something I was involved in.

"Shut up, you fucking bitch!" Devi's voice echoed in my head, ripping my heart to shreds in my chest, everything going mute and dark.

"Shut up, you fucking bitch!" I shouted in Kiada's face, not caring if it hurt her or not. Her big blood red eyes widened a fraction as the hurt began to register. My brother made a scroll gasp of shock as Kia took a step back. A chocked wail erupted from her mouth as she stumbled backwards. Dero ran over to Kia's side in an attempt to calm her down, but ended up gasping again and stopping his advance. Blood was pooling on the ground around Kiada's small form. Panic began to fill my system as I lifted her up and summoned Rhode's door. I could feel my heart thumping uncontrollably as I began to search for help.

"Cyril! Tyki! Rhode! Somebody help!" My voice was high and filled with panic. It didn't sound like me. I set Kiada's limp form on a couch, so I could search for the source of the blood. As if on queue, Cyril and Rhode ran into the room and instantly went to Kia's side. Rhode pulled Kiada's hair aside to reveal a row of bleeding stigmata.

"A Noah. One of us." Rhode immediately droned "We need to find Millenie."

* * *

O_O Weeeeeee...


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize to those that liked this story. I have come to a dead end since this story was originally one that I wrote before I knew about d. Gray man. I don't have any inspiration for it right now, but im sure that I will at some point.


End file.
